ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Benson
Benjamin AD Saulnier(Born November 13, 1978 in Penetanguishene, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional wrestler better known by his ring name Jake "The Blast" Benson. He is currently working Championship Wrestling Federation, which is owned by Colt Dawson, Psycho Luke and Torrey Lynn; and The Asylum. ---- Early life Ben grew up in the small town of Penetanguishene, Ontario. At the age of six, his mother left Ben and his father; he'd never hear from her again. Devastated by his wife running off, Ben's father turned to alcohol and violence to get through the day. Ben was subjected to drunken beatings, this spawned in Ben not only a deep hatred for his father but for alcohol as well. Ben attended L'Ecole Elementaire St. Joseph, a French elementary school in Penetanguishene. After graduating from St. Joseph, he attended Penetanguishene Secondary School where he met Brian Lalonde. The two were fast friends based on an interest in wrestling. Ben and Brian gathered a group of friends and started a backyard wrestling federation. For the next few years, this is where Ben would take out his frustrations of the world. High school also introduced Ben to the straight edge lifestyle. Ben's hatred of alcohol grew into a passionate hatred for all substances that caused intoxication, which then escalated into promiscuous sex and many other vices. Ben met his wife over the internet, a college student living in Kingston, Ontario. Her name was Sarah DeLour. Ben began living with an undisclosed friend's family; by the time Ben was eighteen, he was anxious to leave Penetanguishene in order to start his life in Kingston. He studied Accounting at St. Lawrence College and graduated with his designation. Though wrestling was always something on his mind, he'd wrestle on the independent circuit in between classes and work. The Birth of Benson Ben and Sarah were married in 1997. Unknown to Ben, while he was wrestling, Sarah was having an affair behind his back. Sarah gave birth to twin girls in 1998, they were named Sienna and Serina. In late 1999, Sarah had cooled away from the affair in order to work on her marriage and newly formed family. On November 13, 1999 (Ben's twenty first birthday), Sarah's former lover showed up at the family home while the family celebrated. The lover gunned down Sarah, then shot Ben down before he could react. The former lover also took the lives of Sienna and Serina before leaving the scene. The authorities and paramedics arrived just in time to save Ben's life, he'd spend the two months in a deep comatose. Upon awakening, he was informed of the events. Ben was deeply devastated by the loss of his family and his wife's betrayal. The next months Ben spent recovering from his wounds, miraculously he was able to make a full recovery after only eight months. Ben had a new mentality and a new name: Jake Benson. Return to the circuit Ben officially began calling himself Jake and refused to acknowledge anyone calling him Ben. Jake quickly returned to the wrestling circuit, but his new name and mentality were clear in his demeanor in the ring and backstage. Benson proclaimed that he was on a mission to destroy the world's sinners, erase the infidels of the world and rid the world of its vices. Jake dominated the independent circuit, not only winning championships, but destroying his opponents. Moncton Incident Benson eventually began wrestling with a Canadian Marytime promotion, where he developped a heated rivalry with Chad Miller. Finally in their final match, Jake defeated Miller with his patented finisher the Benson Blast; after attaining the victory Benson left the ring. He snatched up a chair and sledgehammer before returning to the ring. Jake placed the chair around Chad's neck and brought down the sledgehammer instantly crushing Chad's throat. These events lead to Benson's arrest, for the next six months Jake attended court fighting against the charges of assault. Benson managed to achieve his acquittal in a shocking moment of history. Now a free man, Jake returned to his original mission. BWA Jake Benson stepped into Burden Wrestling Alliance while it was relatively fresh. Benson dominated the undercard before proving himself as a main eventer. A feud sparked between Jake and Kevin Dunn over Dunn's BWA World Championship. Their feud finally concluded inside a Steel Cell, after a hellish battle the grim image of Benson standing over the bloodied Kevin with the BWA World Championship in his hands, became etched in the mind of fans everywhere. Benson would defend the championship for the next three months, before having a falling out with the BWA owner and leaving the company. 2001-2005 Over the course of the next few years, Jake bounced around promotions. Finding himself in the main event picture of many promotions, capturing a few new championships along the way. Benson made a fair name for himself overseas before returning to North America. Return to North America The first company Jake signed with the moment he returned to North America was Forever Fatal Championship Wrestling. A new friend, Justin Klein, introduced him to the promotion. Benson captured the FFCW Hardcore Championship seven times and formed a team with Viscera known as Unleashed Fury. Jake and a few others had an altercation with one of FFCW's main stars, Ravyn Crowe, which brought upon the fall of the promotion. Jake quickly went to ECOWF where he teamed up with Juelz and Soul Hunter. This alliance would lead Benson to capture the ECOWF X-Division Championship. Unfortunately, Hutch lost interest and ECOWF closed it's doors. Jake wasn't left unemployed for long, International Wrestling Federation quickly signed him. Here Jake would make a rise through the card and be the promotions only European Champion. Jake also formed the Natural Born Winners with Chris Gwilliam and JBL. Benson and Gwilliam captured the IWF Tag Team Championships, but lost the titles back a week later. The end of IWF came about in September 2005, Jake moved on to Online Championship Wrestling. A brief stint in OCW lead Jake to NAWF, a promotion run by Benson's good friend MJ Storm. Jake captured the NAWF Intercontinental Championship, which he defended against Trisha Lee Moore on numerous occasions. Unfortunately NAWF came to an end while Jake was on a temporary hiatus. WWE: Action/The Asylum In February 2006, Jake signed with WWEA. Benson instantly began his domination, defeated a long list of WWEA Hall of Famers; stealing the vacant half of the WWEA Tag Team Championships which would leave him partnered with his new rival Tweeks. In Jake's second match, he defeated Tweeks for the United-Continental Championship. He defended the title four times before suffering a neck injury during a house show. The injury forced Jake out of action for two months and he was stripped of both his titles. He returned in June 2006 at a PayPerView event Fatal Fourway for the United-Continental Championship, but wasn't able to reclaim it. WWEA evolved into The Asylum which Jake managed to take control of. This evolution brough upon two World title reigns. The first after defeated Chris Gwillian, Christian Cage and the champion, Rob Hardy; the reign came to an end when Edge interfered in a Paperview title match, spearing Benson and leaving Hade Vansen to steal the championship. Benson turned his attention to Edge before Hade vacated the championship, which according to Asylum rules cannot be vacant. The title was instantly given back to Jake, but that reign came to a premature end when Jake (already suffering from an injury) found himself defeated by Dante Centario. Jake would be put out of action for the rest of 2006. In November 2007, Jake Benson made a return to The Asylum by interrupting an altercation between "Mofo" Steve Bradley and Acid. Jake Benson no showed Blood on the Snow due to personal issues. Soon after he broke contact with The Asylum. February 2008, Jake Benson made a surprise return challenging Steve Bradley to a match. 5SW Even though Jake was working in The Asylum. He managed to find time to take a position as head trainer of 5 Starr Wrestling. He would quickly became renowned as a great trainer, bringing many great talents to the top of their game, most namely Eryk Ince. 5SW closed soon after a buy out. Championship Wrestling Federation After a brief return in The Asylum, it closed down. Jake was approached by the management of CWF, they quickly signed him to a major deal. Jake immediately made his presence known by attacking his former rivals Acid and Tweeks. Over the next month, Benson would be locked in a war against The Psyche Ward (consisting of Acid, Tweeks and their girlfriends), he'd be allied with his new mentor Paradox (Acid's father), Skylar Kendall, and Aaron Masters. Jake began training Skylar Kendall, which soon spawned a romantic relationship. Benson and Masters failed to capture the Tag Team titles from The Psyche Ward in a dumpster match at Malevolution. This lead to a very rough shake up in the newly formed SINdycate. Jake fought other targets, but his main focus was destroying the Psyche Ward. Eventually Paradox left, Acid disappeared and the Psyche Ward fell apart. This left Jake with no direction, until he returned to CWF programming after a brief absence. Upon his return, he stated that his new target was the World Champion, The Punisher. He and Aaron Masters also managed to capture the CWF Tag Team Championships. Jake and Aaron managed to defend their CWF Tag Team titles against BAMF; later that night Jake faced The Punisher for the CWF World Championship inside of a Thunderdome. Benson was screwed out of the championship when Johnny Bonecrusher attacked Jake and draped Punisher over him for the victory. The following week on Assault, Jake defeated the new CWF International Champion, Sean Roberts, in an non-title match. Benson went on to defeat Playboy Danny G in a quick contest. Jake Benson went on to Ritual's Eve, booked against the World Champion The Punisher for a rematch. Earlier in the night Jake interfere in the hardcore melee battle royal and cost Punisher the Hardcore Championship. Later in the night, Jake captured the CWF World Championship in a classic match that involved a run in from Punkanarchist and many finisher attempts. Jake took on the new CWF International Champion, Alonzo Parker, on last weeks Redemption. The match ended in disqualification when Punkanarchist interfered in the match. Weeks following Benson clashed with Trent Flash and lost a match to Chett "The Threatt" Anderson. Anderson had won a title shot but the contention was handed to Aaron Masters in a Winner Take All match at Bare False Witness. Masters managed to defeat Jake Benson for the CWF Tag Team and CWF World Championships. The match showed interference from Eryk Ince, but ended with Psycho Luke attacking Benson. Soon after losing the CWF World title, Jake made his intentions clear that he wanted his rematch when Alonzo Parker tried to cash in on a title shot. Benson attacked Parker and stole his International Championship. A match was put in place for contention over the CWF World Championship, Benson scorched "The Blast" into the International title belt. The bad blood ended in a no contest for the moment when Aaron Masters attacked both Jake and Alonzo. Alonzo defeated Jake Benson and Aaron Masters for the CWF World title. Jake went on to feud with Xanthas and Psycho Luke. He married Makenna Burns and began to develop a relationship with Luke's son, but after Jake was defeated by Psycho Luke at Hell Games, Makenna quickly divorced The Blast. Jake forged a minor alliance with Angel, but she left the company not too long afterwards. Benson decided to refocus his attention Levi Russow, the CWF World Champion. Benson made an alliance with Punkanrchist, Little Wolf and surprisingly the returned, Skylar Kendall. Benson won the Survival tournament, but the next night announced that he would be retiring from professional wrestling. ---- Nicknames -The Blast -Most Sadistic Man in Sports Entertainment -The Saviour Trademark Moves -The Benson Blast (Powerbomb with falling hook arms Finisher) -The Breaker (Pry Over Texas CloverleafFinisher) -Sadistic Twist (Corkscrew BrainbusterFinisher) -Benson Bruster (Triple Fisherman Suplexes) -Non Toxic (Leviathan Spinebuster) -Balance (Chair shot to the back then hitting a snap backbreaker onto the chair) -FUCK! (Unbelievable Clothesline, upon impact his opponent is turned completely inside out. Very RARELY USED) Wrestling Style Jake Benson uses a powerful technical style. ---- Personal Relationships Jake was married to Sarah DeLour. They had twin daughters, but unfortunately Jake's family was killed. After that he had a few short relationships over the circuit, nothing that lasted. It had been rumoured that Jake Benson and Eddie "Fucking" G were involved in a homosexual relationship, but nothing has been proven. Jake had been dating Skylar Kendall, but after the loss of her Women's Championship at Joker's Wild their relationship fell apart. Skylar returned and after a heated couple of weeks, the couple managed to reconcile their relationship.